Welcome to St Anubis
by xDanceMomsxHouseofAnubisx
Summary: Welcome to St Anubis Join Amber the newbie on her journey. Kind of like St Trinians. Meet Patricia the goth pixe, Mara the geek, Joy the snob, Jerome the prankster, Alfie the joker, Eddie the bad boy, Mick the jock, Fabian the geek-chic cutie and Nina the sweet Head Girl.


Hello, I know you must all hate me. I havent up-loaded in about a year, well i have a good ecscuse, my life sucks!So much has been going on, family, school everything. Good News? I've got a boyriend:). He's been helping me through all of this and is one of my bestfriends so if your reading this, thankyou xx Anyway so i was sorting my room out getting rid of everyhing and Found St Trinians So i decieded to do a Kinda St Trinians just with the same parts but not plot HOA. Okay Nina is head girl, Joy is the Chav, Patricia is the emo (but made into Goth) and Mara is the Geek. Okay so that leaves one person...Amber who is the newbie, will turn into...I dont know, well i do but you'll just have toread this...Enjoy:) xx

Amber's Pov:  
Urg! I cant believe Daddy's sending me to this revolting school, I mean really, a boarding school? I can NOT share a dorm with some, some curly heaired, boarding school FREAKS! "But Daddy" i whinned while sitting in the back seat of his convertible. "No, sugarplum, not Daddy's or buts your going, Look here's your new part time home"He finished. OMVB (OH MY VICTORIA BECKAM), ewwww it's all old and..brick-y. Before i could say Pink, i was out and Daddy drove away. I stomp my foot, guessi have to go in, i took one stop and BAM i come face to face with a wet sticky substance, also known as a mud puddle."EWWWW" i screamed in disguist. Just then i heard an American Accent, "Woahh, what do we have here?"She asked in a suprising calm yet confused tone. I wasnt having any of her fake nice-y nice routine. "Just get me up you school girl, freak." All she did was laugh and extended her hand. "Come on, lets get you inside"she said. "No way" I replied. "Just get in, Barbie." she said with an annoyed tone.

We walked the pathway to creppy towers. "What's your name, barbie." she asked. "Amber Roselinnne Millington. The queen bee" I said, proudly. She done a pathetic laugh "Not for long at this place" "Yours" I asked. "Nathalia Martinez, But you can call me Nina Martin, everyone does."She said. "Nathalia, ancient name. Nina well it's a start" She give me the evil eye. "Anything about yourself?" I asked, as a cover. "Head Girl" She said, simply. Like it was no biggy. "You! Head girl i find that hard to believe." I said. She just rolled her eyes. "I earned the honor." She stated. "How long have you been here." I asked. "This is my 2nd year" She said simply. "Second year and your head gir;. How?" I said/asked astonishly. "I told you, i've earned it. Maybe one day you'll understand. Well if you find your true calling." She said without look at anything. Wow! This girl is quite something.

"So tell me about the others." I said. "Well here in St Trinians we have lot of different houses, you shall be staying at St Anubis's house." She said. I looked at her puzzled. "The god of Death. Anyway there we have me. I'll be your roommate. American Obviously. Then there's Mara, she a bit of a nerd, but amazingly fun and trustworthy. Patricia, the Goth Pixie, she's erm...Goth. She actully a really good friend but if you get on her bad side, watch out. Then there is Joy. Joy, she's well Patricia's best friend. Don't be decieved by her name she's not very Joyful, well not to me anyway, always wanted to be head girl. But youmight like her. She's quite mean though, enjoy's humiliating poeple and wearing very short clothes. Mara, well no one really knows who she likes. Patricia Eddie i'll explain him later, Joy Fabian, and not afraid to show it." She said. "And you? Who do you like?" I asked. "O-oh m-me, i dont like anyone"She said Stuttering, wow she has a weak spot. I gave her my 'Do you think im a fool look'

"Anyway, then there is the boys. Mick, the school's football Jock, has a thing for Mara but is open to finding new crushes. Then there is Eddie, the other American, skatebording bad boy. Fancies Patricia but 'Too cool to say it'. Then there is Jerome, he's the prankster watch out for him, lets just say when i was new i ended up with a creme pie facial, for 2 weeks. Then theres Alfie, the Joker, He doesnt really do anything important, most of the time a pain. Jerome's partner in crime. Then Fabian, he's my best mate. He's very shy, but geek-chic. Also known as Stutter Rutter, for his constaint stuttering. He's brill though when you get to know him." She finished. I let my eyes look up, they came face to face with an Ancient Bulding. "Welcome to Creepy Towers..Enjoy your stay" Nina said as she put her hand to the door before it opened by itself..One word "SPOOKY!"

Okay, that was very LONG! It's 20 past midnight Gotta go to sleep. Good Job it's Half term :D xxx I know this was a little rusty, i feel like im starting over again.

Happy reading! xx:)GoodNight(:xx 


End file.
